


Inevitable

by rainy_dae



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A “what-if” for wayward son, M/M, There’s a car accident, it’s sad, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_dae/pseuds/rainy_dae
Summary: Takes place a few years after Carry On ends. Baz and Simon take a drive back to the forest from chapter 61.





	Inevitable

 

**Simon**

 

We’re in the car and Baz hasn’t spoken since he told me to get in. 

I’ve no idea where we’re headed— 

Baz wouldn’t say. 

He’s a bit more fidgety than usual, and 

he wouldn’t say why either. 

 

It’s a long drive, curving roads and 

trees trees. 

There’s a sign and then

we’re driving past a train station

into the countryside

turning onto smaller and smaller roads

until there’s barely gravel. 

 

Baz turns off the car and smiles at me,

nervous and genuine. 

_ C’mon Snow,  _ opening his door, turning off the engine, 

and I follow him back into the woods. 

 

**Baz**

 

I can tell he wants me to talk

that it’s driving him nuts not knowing. 

I smirk, glad for darkness, but pull out my wand to light Simon’s path

so he doesn’t trip over a stump or something else blaringly obvious. 

 

Deeper in, and there’s a clearing

not as scorched as it once was but

you can tell. 

_ I _ can tell. 

 

**Simon**

 

Oh. 

Here. 

We haven’t been here in ages

not since that night. 

How many years ago?

Three? Four?

 

Baz walks over to a tree, large and scorched,

sitting down next to it. 

I cross the clearing and sit next to him,

one knee touching,

his wand giving off a soft glow. 

Not sure what else to do, I smile. 

 

And he speaks.

 

_ Simon Snow _

_ We’ve known each other for thirteen years _

_ and I’ve loved you for most of that.  _

_ I don’t think either of us thought we’d make it this far in life _

_ but here we are.  _

_ We made it.  _

_ And I want to keep making it with you.  _

 

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small box. (Is this actually happening? To me?)

 

_ Simon Snow, will _

_ will you marry me? _

 

My head is already nodding before he finishes,

_ Yes yes yes _

I throw my arms around him,

awkward only because we’re both sitting and I’m halfway on top of him. 

Baz, my Baz.  

 

_ Baz, I love you.  _

 

_ So damn much.  _

He pulls away to press a kiss to my lips,

slipping the band onto my finger. 

 

And then we sit and

_ remember _

_ when you tried to feed me to the Chimera _

_ when you followed me everywhere fifth year _

_ the day the Crucible chose _

_ the Leavers ball… _

 

**Baz**

 

At some point we fell asleep, 

alone but for the trees,

and it’s past midnight. 

My back aches, but

_ Simon _

I roll to face him, reaching for one of 

his hands

fiancé 

and he blinks contentedly at me. 

 

_ Wanna head back to the flat? _

 

He glances around then nods slowly, 

mind still wrapped in the blanket of sleep. 

As we walk, 

I wrap a hand around his waist to steady. 

 

**Simon**

 

In the car, it’s quiet

not like before, now we’re just tired. 

I’m dozing in and out of sleep, 

my fingers twisting the ring, when I’m awake. 

Married!

To Baz!

What a dream,

my eleven year old self would’ve flipped. 

 

Even back in the main road, there 

aren’t many lights. 

Not as many as I would’ve liked. 

My heavy lids begin to close

before jerking back open. 

Baz is tired,

and we probably shouldn’t be out this late. 

Headlights in peripheral and

 

_ Baz! _

I grab at his arm, pointing

at the one coming

_ Baz Baz Baz! _

Sliding into us

screeching ripping of metal

even as he wrenches the steering wheel to the left

into a sign

the one we passed coming here

time is slow and fast and not enough

I’m sent forward

head slamming into car

as glass rains. 

 

**Baz**

 

Oh Merlin. 

 

**Simon**

  
  
  


**Baz**

 

It’s over

no screeching ripping

no glass

no movement 

it’s absolutely still

and I can hardly move. 

The car’s not crushed but

glass splinters in skin and

I feel worse than the numpties. 

 

Simon. 

I turn toward him (faster than I should because sharp pain everywhere) and

he’s out. 

Time

slows

_ Simon?,  _ whispering

_ Simon? _

 

Tearing off my (useless?) seatbelt

crawling over

more glass in my palms

I don’t care. 

Searching for pulse

neck

wrist

It’s faint,

but it’s there. 

 

_ Simonsimonsimon _

_ You can’t  _

 

**Simon**

 

_ “Simon, Simon, my rosebud boy..” _

 

**Baz**

 

My wand?

It’s snapped. 

And I’m not sure whether to call a Normal or Magickal doctor. 

 

I end up dialing Wellbelove’s.

He answers and 

at first I can hardly talk

then everything rushes out. 

He has a contact at a Normal hospital who can help. 

He’s sending an ambulance 

He hangs up and 

the first years fall. 

I lean over to kiss him. 

I don’t know if he can feel it. 

 

_ Come on, Simon, _

_ You can make it _

_ You can  _

_ You  _

 

**Simon**

 

I blink my eyes open,  but 

can’t move other than that. 

I can, but

it hurts too much. 

I can make out Baz slouched in a corner

chair, asleep. 

I cough (which hurts. A lot.) 

and his eyes snap open. 

 

**Baz**

 

Simon Simon Simon 

I’m up and across the room

by his bed. 

_ How do you feel? _

 

He gives me a look and rasps

_ Like hell, _

_ but worse.  _

 

I nod,

_ You’re going to be fine.  _

 

He doesn’t say anything to that. 

 

_ Are you hungry? I’ll go see if I can get you something.  _

 

_ Wait, Baz? _

 

_ Hmm? _

 

_ What’s my condition? Honestly? _

 

**Simon**

 

He looks at me, grey eyes full of pity and helplessness 

_ Critical. Nearly all of your major internal organs got banged up.  _

 

I nod.  _ Okay.  _

 

**Baz**

 

They said me turning the car helped, we could’ve both died if I hadn’t. But

turning made it worse for Simon. 

I can’t imagine

can’t imagine a world I would want to be in without him. 

 

I’m in the cafeteria when an alarm goes off

_ “Room 341” _

_ Simon.  _

I drop the applesauce and

sprint

_ No no no _

 

Simon is wide eyed surrounded by doctors

cords everywhere. 

 

One addresses me. 

_ You shouldn’t be here.  _

 

I hold up my sticker. 

_ Yes I should.  _

 

He gives me a tight lipped expression, eyebrows furrowed,

but steps aside. 

_ Don’t get too close.  _

 

Rushing rushing rushing

I’m jostled to the corner where

I can do nothing but watch. 

 

I called Penny yesterday, to tell her. 

She’s on her way. 

I don’t think she’ll make it. 

 

And slowly, everyone stops. 

First a couple then

more then 

all

stepping away from my boyfriend 

my fiancé. 

 

I shake my head,  _ No _

_ no, you can’t stop no no no no _

 

There’s a hand on my shoulder. 

_ You might want to say goodbye.  _

 

I shake my head again, but

walk over

lean over. 

 

**Simon**

 

I know what’s happening. 

I reach up and pull him down

by his collar, bringing our lips together

_Tyrannus_ _Basilton Grimm Pitch_

I mumble

_ I love you _

_ Don’t blame yourself.  _

 

I don’t want to let him go. 

 

**Baz**

 

Simon Snow is going to die kissing me. 

His fingers loosen, and

his hand falls back to his chest. 

I think he’s gone, but he’s still there, eyes open

he doesn’t look scared. 

 

**Simon**

 

I’m terrified. 

 

**Baz**

 

His head falls back and

he gives me a wavering smile. 

My tears fall onto his face

his shirt

him. 

 

_ Simon, _

_ I love you,  _ my hand cupping his cheek. 

I don’t think he heard me. 

 

**Penny**

 

I burst in, out of breath. 

Baz is backing away. 

I’m too late. 

 

**Baz**

 

Can you Turn a—

Someone who’s—

If I’m dead and I don’t have a soul,—

What about—

 

**Penny**

 

Baz and I are sitting in the lobby,

my arms around him. 

He first flinched, then hasn't moved except

for the shaking of his shoulders and

once, a laugh, hard and hurt. 

 

**Baz**

 

Somehow, Snow and I still led to 

the end of each other. 

Maybe it was inevitable. 

  
  
  



End file.
